A Vampire's Treat
by MamaOwl
Summary: When Anael tells Seras that she knows how to party, will Seras give in or will she go down with a fight? (This is a commissioned piece. Not everything in here is something I agree with, encourage, etc. I got paid to write this; the person had a specific theme, and many wants. Please be respectful of them and myself. Thank you.)


_I want to apologize for taking so long with these; I have spurts of writing – And since I've had English out the wazoo with writing papers and working on my own novels, I've been lacking in inspiration to do anything regarding actual writing. Sorry for the wait! _

_**This is a commissioned piece. **_

_**Meaning – not everything in here is something I agree with, encourage, etc. It was commissioned. I got paid to write this; the person had a specific theme, and many wants, I fit them into the word limit and did the work for money. Please be respectful to me, and the commissioner. They shall remain anonymous. Feedback is not needed as it is a commissioned piece. **_

_(: Enjoy._

**Rating: Mature (Rated R?); This One Shot is not suited for anyone under 18. Do not read.**

**Pairing: Seras x OC(s); Contains Yuri, and Hetero. Don't Like, Don't Read. All Characters are over 18.**

**Genre: Romance / Lemon**

**Copyright: Anael/Spare Characters (My OCs), Hellsing (Kouta Hirano), Freddie (Creators OC)**

**Word Count: 7,000 + **

_I haven't watched/read Hellsing in forever (years actually). So I'm doing most of this by memory of the original anime (not the OVA). I'm sorry if anything is off. _ ;; I tried to keep a rough/dirty style for the series (Hellsing is pretty graphic to begin with). I probably won't change it regardless. It was commissioned for a specific part. _

_It's going to be shorter than originally thought._

_This is an AU. _

The world as one knows it is distorted and frayed by the evolution of humans and monsters. Men become demons and women become food; and on occasion, the men fall prey to the women of the vampiric order – though rarer, the experience would become one of intense pleasure. Then again, the food chain had altered since the younger ages, making the Draculas and the Draculinas few, and the fakers plentiful. The rare species that topped all others would be true vampires; not the faked ones – humans altered by micro-chips to create deadly fangs and blood lust, but the genuine vampires that hunt the night. That have hunted the night for thousands of years. Those of which pick a rare few in order to create a rather small group of personal servants and spawn. Those of which protect their master and serve their wishes – be it getting food, or throwing themselves in front of a silver bullet to keep from striking their creator.

On this particular night, the amount of fun that was displayed was rather limited to the young fledgling of Alucard's. Teasing her was a rather exuberant amount of amusement. "So, Seras," The older vampire woman teased, "You must be hungry. Don't you want to go out on the town with me? I'm sure you could use a bite to eat. All that training is really hard you know." The young girl looked up at the woman with an annoyed vision. "Would you stop? I know you're Master's friend, but you're really starting to piss me off." The other woman waved her hand, "Such a spoil sport you are. Nearly the same age as your Master and you won't even humor me. Tch, you're simply no fun at all 'police girl'." she stuck out her tongue – making the girl shoot her gun in anger. "Stop calling me that! Master calls me that, don't act like you're above me just because you're an old hag! You're annoying and crude!"

The older blonde clicked her tongue in distaste, "Says the uptight soldier – got a gun stuck up your ass or something? Afraid if you have a little fun, it'll get set off and kill you?" she snorted and sat up from her position of laying on a brick wall. "You're immortal now – why not live a little in your afterlife?" Seras sat her gun down and glared at the annoying blonde vampire before her, "Because I'm busy." she told her, her teeth clenched. "And when will you not be busy? Never – because you're avoiding being a young woman. You might be a vampire now, but that's no reason not to have a little fun, Seras. Come on, we can go out partying, I'll steal you away." Seras sighed and put her hand to her temple rubbing the oncoming headache of dealing with the pesky blonde. "All right Miss Anael. If I go with you, will you please not bother me for the rest of forever?"

Anael chuckled delightfully, covering her mouth to hide the fangs that protruded from her lips. "I might. There's only one way to find out!" Seras let out a long sigh, "Fine. I will go out with you tonight. But Master says we're not allowed to drink from innocents – you know that." Anael wagged her finger, "Master says, Master says – what I say from now until tomorrow goes, Seras. You are going to be under my wing tonight!" Seras's face held a rather upset look, "You're being disrespectful to Master, Miss Anael – You'll make him mad and just end up getting yourself killed. I don't want to be a part of your rude brigade and get in trouble." Anael shook her head, "You leave Alucard to me." she said pointing at herself confidently,"He can't say no to this face!"

"I could. Easily." Seras grumbled, looking to the side.

"Hey!"

000

Anael leaned against Alucard's 'throne' in a lazy fashion, "She believes that I'm under her. How droll. You should really teach your fledglings there are powerful beings like yourself out there. Be us rare and few." The blonde leaned over his shoulder in a sly fashion, running her hand over his chest and neck, "You're too stiff today, 'master'." she teased. "You're just like the young girl you changed. Uptight and not fun anymore. You make me cringe – to think, nearly the same age, you and I, but so different in personality and preferences." Alucard shifted in his seat slightly. "Despite what you might think, Anael, I do know how to have fun. Be it through means of torture or illusions."

Anael stood up and walked in front of him, "You're no fun at all. That's not really what is considered fun in this day and age, old man. Listen, I'll prove it to you. If I can get the young police girl to loosen up and have a little bit of fun, you owe me one." She winked at him and the black haired legend rolled his eyes, "I doubt you could make her loosen up anymore than I could. You can't even keep my attention long, Anael. You're far too easy to ignore."

"No, you're just far too hard to please. All you care about is beating someone into oblivion to feel alive."

"True, yes. But honestly, you'd think with knockers like you have, you could at least keep a simple attention of a man. Your voice penetrates through any daydream though, very annoying." Anael frowned, "What is it with people today and calling me annoying?" she shook her head, "I'm not that bad – I don't think. Eh... Don't answer that; it's a rhetorical question that needs not be answered. I'm going out. It's almost dark, best to get started shoving the girl out the door now. I wonder if she liked the little outfit I picked out for her?" Alucard looked at her with lazy eyes, " I doubt she put it on." He already knew the girl had tossed the clothing in the trash. "Don't be too disappointed when I win this little wager of yours."

"I'm really positive I'll win."

"Whatever you say, Anael."

000

The night was rather cold, but the skin of the young vampire didn't feel it. Anael, however, was bundled up quite nicely in a coat and scarf. She loved playing the part of a human – it was fun to play with food and emotions of their treats, much more fun than just sinking her teeth into a blood pack. Anael looked over at Seras, "So, we're going to hit a nice little club off the south side of this street." Her arm lazily wrapped around the police girl's shoulders, and Seras knocked it off in haste. "Don't touch me. I'm only here so you'll leave me alone." Anael frowned, "I won't leave you alone if you don't have fun." she said with a slight smirk, "And you still act like you've got a stick rammed up your ass, Miss Uptight Police Girl." Seras bared the name calling – she had to. One night of pesky rules with that damned blonde for centuries of freedom? It was worth it. "F-fine." she seethed out through her gritted teeth.

Anael returned her arm to the girl's shoulders and she waved her hand across the girl's vision, "The night is ours honey, loosen up! I'm sure by the end, you'll be high off a good time and I won't have to deal with your uppity side for a bit." Seras sighed, "Yes, Miss Anael."

The club was rocking with some rather loud modern trash and Anael regretted coming to a less classier place. Despite her inner emotions wants, this would be the best place to pick up unsuspecting and rather low class citizens that most wouldn't miss in case of... food. She looked over at Seras who seemed to be less enthralled than she was – if that was even possible. "Did you have to pick such an awful place?" she called over the loud music (though she was standing right next to her). "Oh come now, Seras, it'll be fine! We'll have a couple drinks and live a little!" She called back, trying to sound excited for the sake of actually being a 'hip old vampire chick'.

She took Seras's hand and drug her towards a vacant booth (how lucky they were; this place was packed!). She sat down and leaned back a bit, watching the youth of the modern day dance raunchily to the heavy techno music. "Back in my day, the closest we got to grinding was dancing the Flamenco. And that was in the 1700's – nearly 400 years after my human birth! Geez, times have changed for the worst." Seras gave her a skeptical look, "Says the vulgar hag." she scoffed, looking around. "I have to go through that crowd to get a damn scotch. I'd rather slit my throat with a silver blade – I can only imagine who would grab my ass through there."

Anael laughed, "Poor Seras, you've yet to learn the power of being a strong, independent lady!" she looked around for a younger boy and waved at him, trying to get him to come over. The guy gave a rather disgusted look and shot towards the nearest door. Seras couldn't have laughed louder if the woman would have turned to stone at the mere scene. "HAHAHA! HE RAN AWAY! YOU ARE A CREEPY OLD WOMAN!"

Anael glared out of the corner of her eye, "You think you can do better Police TITS." she hissed, crossing her arms and growling slightly. "In my day – any man would jump at the option of being my slave." she said. "In your day fossils were still dinosaurs, hahaha!" Seras laughed, making fun of the hurt vampire beside her. "You're so mean to me! Both you and Alucard! It must run in the blood – I tell you!"

Seras snorted, "I was like this before I was turned by Master." she stated in a proud fashion, "I don't take shit from anyone – not even you, Miss Anael." Anael sighed, "You're a harsh brute, I'll give you that. You're a bit of a spoil sport too. We're supposed to be having fun." Anael crossed her arms in discontent; she wasn't approving of Seras's brash insults. "I am having fun," Seras protested. "You're the one who's being a stick in the mud; I was just laughing at the fact that you think you're all that and that guy just runs away at first sight!"

"Well, you certainly don't have to rub it in, you dick." she hissed, glaring at Seras. "Oh hush. Didn't you say something about drinks?" Anael sighed, and waved her hand casually, "I did. It'll take a lot for us to get drunk; barrels full. I am on a limited income, as are you. So, let's get the strongest thing they got and drink it down. That's all I can afford."

Seras rolled her eyes, "All these years and you still don't have enough cash stored for a night of partying. Some fun you are, Miss Anael." Anael gave a slight shrug, "Sorry if I'm not fully of your commoner money." Seras sighed, "Fine. I'll pay for a drink or two. But just a few. I'm not going broke because your ass can handle hard core liquor."

The night went on as planned, simple partying and a few rounds between the girls. The more they drink, the more they began to scout the crowd for some company. They begin to notice a rather quiet young man, squished into a corner, trying to keep to himself. He looked rather shy and the mere thought a of a timid boy at the hands of Anael was quite the pleasurable ideas. She got up, and Seras gave a questioning look. "I'll be right back." Seras shrugged her off, and went back to her drink, thinking nothing of Anael's words.

Anael walked over to the boy and got real close, making him too uncomfortable to be enjoying her rather pleasant appearance. She told him to follow her, that she had an idea that would give them all a good time (probably much to Seras's dismay). The boy hesitated, but found the blonde too pretty not to follow her orders. He got up and walked with her back over to the table that Seras was preoccupying.

Anael told Seras to follow her – to which the girl bickered, saying she was just fine where she was. But with the look Anaell gave her and the orders of her 'having a good time' under the blonde's rules, pressed her into following the elder vampire. She escorted them over to a closet and hurriedly moved them inside.

The darkness wasn't a shield from the steamy passion that was coursing through the veins of the young boy. Two hot babes with smoldering red eyes glancing at his form like a piece of food was more than enough to get the boy all flustered – both in his face and in his pants. Anael leaned over to Seras when they were snugly placed in the closet. "This is where the fun begins. This boy will feed your need for fun. Plus, he looks pretty delectable." Seras leaned closer to Anael, "Master said we shouldn't eat pedestrians, Miss Anael. We're going to get in trouble!" The girl was so worried of getting in trouble with her Master that it produced a certain pleasure to Anael's features. "Oh, calm your tits Seras. Master doesn't have to know that we played with a young soul tonight. We won't eat him... just make him a bit loopy."

Seras looked nervous. "We're in a closet – and there are people outside, Miss Anael! What if we get caught?!" Anael shushed the girl, taking a folded up chair and shoving it under the doorknob, then locking the door with the hatch (who puts a lock on the inside of a closet, Seras didn't know; she figured many people came inside and others got tired of walking in on an occupied space). The closet was small, but it had enough room for them to move around a bit. "There, now as long as you don't go banging on the door, it should hold." Freddie's eyes darted from the locked door to the busty chicks before him.

"U-um, what are you talking about? E-eating me?" he asked; he didn't know if that was a sexual allusion, or if they were really going to murder him. They looked pretty dangerous and sophisticated; his type of women. But in reality, the fear set in of the rumored 'fake' vampires, and he wondered if they were going to kill him. Anael licked her lips, and put her finger to her mouth. "Hush now dear, you'll ruin our surprises. People can't hear you scream over that trash they're playing." Freddie's knees buckled slightly, a bit disturbed by her actions. "Um, okay..." Anael walked over to him and gently ran her finger over his shoulder, down to his stomach. "Aren't you a handsome little morsel. You'll do just fine – won't he Seras?"

Seras looked at the two with a vague expression of disturbance. "... Yes, Miss Anael." Anael's hand shifted down to the boy's nether regions, cupping his member through his pants. "A nice feast indeed." Freddie irked, feeling her grip his already hardening bulge through his pants. Seras's face began to get redder – the lusty display that Anael was putting on was hardly PG. Freddie looked at the woman grabbing his junk with a rather conflicted expression on his face, "W-what are you going to do to me?" Anael shushed him tenderly, "Hush now, didn't I tell you you'd ruin the surprise?"

The boy gulped, and Anael motioned with her hand by wagging her finger towards herself at Seras. "Come over here and play with your food, little fledgling." She teased, "You're supposed to be having the fun, not me." Seras shuffled over to her and looked away in embarrassment, "I don't want to do what you're doing. You'll sleep with anyone." Anael tsked, "I resent that. I'm very picky." She told her. "Come on now, don't be a spoil sport, I'll play too." Seras drew back, and hit her head against a shelf out of shock, "I don't want you to 'play' with me! I'm not... I'm not a lesbian!" she protested. Anael pushed her against the wall, and stared at her with lust riddled eyes, "Oh, neither am I. But you're so uptight, Seras. Don't you want to just go wild for one night?"

Aanel's hand shifted from the wall to the girl's breast – her hand gently squeezed at the flesh beneath her typical clothing. Seras looked away, her face red out of shame and unwilling emotions pooling in her stomach. Anael's hand gently pushed against Seras's mound and rotated it in her hand, making her perky peak hard within her palm. She could feel the tiny pink diamond through her bra and thin shirt; it made her laugh softly, and switch to the other breast, easily copying the actions and making it perk up as well. "My Seras, so easily turned on – especially by someone you hate? You're so inexperienced." Seras, flushed and becoming aroused stuttered out a 'shut up' before letting a tiny moan escape her lips. Anael pushed her body against the young police girl's, mushing her boobs against her own and rubbing them up and down. "You don't really have any power here, dear. I told you that you were going to have fun; just let go and enjoy it. "

Seras let out tiny whimpers, forcing a slight protest out. She couldn't help herself; the mere act of touching her breasts was getting her high off the arousal that Anael was giving. Anael looked over at Freddie and chuckled, "Do you want to join in – or do you want to watch?" she asked, batting her lashes in a charming manner. Freddie gulped slightly, "I-I'm good... for now." he said his fingers digging into the wall behind him in slight pain – his meat was throbbing at the mere thought of the two attractive females playing with one another; and as shameful as it was, he wanted to watch a bit – just until he could get completely into the zone and possibly, if not definitely, join in when they were all hot and steamy.

Anael laughed softly as she moved her leg against Seras, "Oh, the big boy wants to get all ready for you first Seras, isn't that flattering?" Seras whimpered, her hand clutching onto Anael's forearm tightly. Anael's lips twisted into an amused smirk – the strong, independent, and tomboyish Seras completely weak at her hands. Alucard's little pet, once so abrupt and feisty, going against his words – now, so scared of getting on her Master's bad side and a puddle in her arms.

Anael rubbed her knee against Seras's warmth through her short skirt. Seras's whimpers were starting to be music to Anael and Freddie's ears; the perfect symphony of a young girl in sexual distress certainly was pleasurable. Anael licked her lips and moved her hand to play with Seras's lovely chest once more. Her hand slipped over the cloth, pinching the nipple through her shirt and bra before tugging on it lightly. She earned a tender gasp and lengthy groan from the girl as she continued to tug and twist the hidden bud beneath her clothes. Anael leaned over her, running her elongated vampire tongue over her jugular. She wouldn't bite her – no, this was Alucard's property; she had more respect than to munch on a fledgling of his.

She pulled back and gave the girl lusty eyes, her orbs glowing dimly red in the darkened space. The glow freaked Freddie out a bit – but it was expected; they were two attractive girls, talked like blood-suckers, and they spoke of weird subjects. He wasn't surprised. He didn't think that they were true vampires though; they were probably incredibly skilled fakers. How wrong could he be!

Anael began to unbutton Seras's shirt, earning a soft, but non-strong protested, 'no'. Anael ignored her meager plea and undid the buttons one by one. Her bra was exposed in no time, and Anael was more than pleased to unhook that as well when her shirt had fallen to the floor in a cluttered mess. Seras flinched upon letting her large breasts flop out of her last remaining top coverings. She quivered, feeling Anael's hands dance over her flesh and pinch at her already hardened nubs. Her fingers tugged and twisted a bit more before her head moved to suck at the tender diamond peaks – Seras gasped and shook her head, trying to get the image and pleasure of having Anael's mouth all over her bosoms out of her mind. But the vision was stuck there and the embarrassment wouldn't leave. She couldn't fight it though; and she became weak in the knees at the fondling.

Freddie, who had been enjoying the boob play, had slid down the wall and was staring intently at the display. Those glorious breasts that jiggled as Anael pulled at them with her teeth. The bulge in his pants was harder than a rock now, and it was painful for him to even move in his spot. He instinctively went to undo his jeans, to try and relieve the tension in his boxers. The tension was still there, and as ashamed as he was to just pull his cock out in front of two steamy ladies, it was needed in terms of, well, easing his frustrations. He pulled himself out and sighed heavily, his erect manhood was hidden in the darkness, but the prying eyes of two women that could see in the dark, the shadows were hardly an issue.

Freddie's hand habitually gripped onto his erect self and watched as the girls continued to get skimpy in the tight space. Anael pulled away only when Seras's breasts were teased up enough and covered in her saliva. She smirked and looked at Seras's pleasurable expression, admiring her work, she lifted her skirt up to her hips – showing off her panties; they were getting wet with all the nipple play and crotch rubbing. Anael's long fingers went to her folds covered by her white panties, teasing her gently with her digits – the whines that came from Seras made Freddie grunt slightly; he didn't even notice that he'd begun to move his hand at the sight of Anael fiddling with Seras's lady bits. Well, he couldn't stop now – he'd already begun pleasuring himself at the sight of the two babes.

Anael's chuckle was low against Seras's small crys, her body was getting weak as her undies became more soaked with her juices. Anael took her in her arms and gently laid the girl on the available space on the floor – it wasn't much, and Seras ended sitting on her round tush with her legs spread, her feet placed against the wall, and her back touching the other side of the wall. Anael sat between her spread legs and greeted her flushed face with her own – she'd not even spared a blush; she was as devious as a fox, and 1/4th as turned on (if that much) by her actions. She was just enjoying the amusement of getting Seras to bend to her will.

Freddie, sitting a mere foot away, backed up as far as he could against the wall, had to pull his knees apart to let them all fit snugly on the floor of the tight closet. It was a lot smaller of a space when they were all on the ground rather than standing up. His member was still in his hand as he watched the ladies lower themselves onto the ground. He couldn't stop from fiddling with himself as he watched them – they were so sexy; two hot blondes feeling each other up in a tight closet? It was like something straight from a wet dream!

Anael pulled back, a bit, watching the girl writhe in hate at her actions – how turned on she was, it hurt not to have her messing with her lower lips. Anael wagged her finger, and began to unbutton her own top, tossing it to the side where Freddie was. The intoxicating smell of perfume wafted over his nose as it landed beside him – oh, that got him going even more! Anael pulled her laced bra under her breasts, so they were popping out over the top. Hers were the size of Seras's, if not a tad bit smaller. She ran her fingers over her own nipples, trying to get them hard like she had her little toy's. She took longer – being built up in withstanding pleasure from over the years (the only advantage of being so old; she knew all the tricks and then some, but getting off was such a difficulty for her).

She finally got her nips as hard as she thought she got Seras's, and she leaned over the girl, rubbing her inner thighs and stroking closely to her warmth without touching it. It was starting to drive the young fledgling mad – she wasn't into women, but the seduction that Anael had wasn't natural, it wasn't right, but it felt so good! Then again... they weren't humans anymore, and they were already on a road to damnation... So, this wasn't wrong was it? It was just... fun? Wasn't it? Was this fun?

Freddie let out a sudden groan, not expected by Seras, but anticipated by Anael. She looked over just as the boy shot a load of jizz on Seras's leg. "Teehee, look at the cute boy, making a silly mess for you Seras. Doesn't it feel nice knowing that you can make men feel this way? Make you food feel like they're special?" Anael whispered in her ear. Seras's mouth moved slightly, "Y-yes..." she said, her breath long gone from Anael's sexual actions.

Freddie looked almost embarrassed from his subconscious masturbation. Anael giggled, not judgmental in anyway. She leaned over Seras's leg, smearing his essence on her breasts slightly as she did so. "I bet you want to play sometime soon, don't you?" Freddie's head moved in a yes without him even knowing. "Wait a little bit more. It's best if you wait." she said, stroking his now flaccid member. "Then you can stick it in whatever you want~" she told him with a charming, and deadly smile. "Within... reason of course."

Seras panted softly, even more turned on by the visual aid of Anael's breasts and the feel of squirted juice all over her exposed knee. Anael pulled back and addressed the girl's panty problem – she hung her finger in the rim of her undies and tugged at them. Seras inhaled deeply in a startled gasp as the girl's long, sharp nail cut the fabric easily right down the middle. She opened her mouth to protest the violent shredding of her panties, but was silenced by Anael's mouth against hers. She was surprised but instantly shut up, even when the girl pulled away quickly. "Fun remember? "

Seras nodded, not wanting to break the pact of having Anael leave her be for the rest of forever – but now, did she really want her to? … Of course she did! T-this was mere 'fun' as she stated; it was part of the night out. It was only a one time thing!

Anael looked at the spread before her, a wet slit covered by a tangled carpet of hair. The elder vampire's hand went down to the warmth, teasing her opening with cold fingers and long nails. Seras gasped and shook her head at the feeling, it felt weird to be touched down there – especially by another woman! Freddie watched closely as Anael excited the young police girl, he didn't even notice that he'd begun to drool a little and his little friend in his hand had begun to rise again from the erotic display.

Anael grunted slightly, feeling the moistness of Seras's womanhood around her fingers. She shifted slightly, taking her free hand and pulling her skirt down to where it pooled at her knees as she knelt before her plaything, she let her panties drop with them – taking care not to tear them like she did Seras's. Her exposed nether region was shaven, in contrast to Seras's. She let her free hand dance down to her lower lips as she slowly inched her way inwards with her other hand's fingers into Seras's wet crevice. Seras's moans were getting louder the more that Anael pushed her digits inside her aching hole.

Meanwhile over in Freddie's watching corner, the mere sight of Anael shoving her fingers into Seras's dripping pussy got his rod all perky with expectancy. The thought of taking his meat and just shoving it inside her got his face all red, stained permanently with the vision of her squealing beneath him. Anael noticed him getting hard again, and beginning to eagerly move his wrist to get his erect process along faster. Anael's smile turned upward into a devilish smirk, and she shoved her moving two moving digits deeply inside Seras, earning a yelp and a pant of pleasure. With her fingers into the knuckle, she began to ignore her own wants of playing with herself, and spent time shoving her fingers in and out of the young police girl. With each thrust the girl squeaked, and her breasts jiggled. Her hips began arching into the thrusts of Anael's hand, hitting her inner walls with her fingers – she brushed against her hidden pleasure spot in her soft walls and caused the girl to buck harder at the feeling. She did so repeatedly, grinding her soaked sex against Anael's hand.

Her climax came with her riding her fingers, and she let out a low whine as her body racked and she dug Anael's fingers into her clenching walls and rode out her orgasm hard against them. Anael watched with immense amusement plastered all across her face. Seras's body finished quivering with the pleasure that Anael's hand caused. She pulled out, earning a protesting whine from the young police girl. Her fingers were sticky with the wet cum that Seras provided, and she distastefully wiped the juices on the girl's already messy leg.

Anael looked over at the bashful Freddie who was still rubbing and teasing his little friend; she could wait with her pleasures. She got off better with a show anyway. Anael shifted and stood up, stumbling slightly from the tight space. She moved against the wall, and bit her finger, smearing blood across it. It began to glow with a deep crimson and the walls began to shift and quake. Freddie, startled by the change in scenery, stopped his actions and squeaked when he fell backwards; the wall had vanished! Along with most of the surroundings and the closet itself. Seras laid on the ground, almost as surprised at the erect boy. "M-miss Anael..."

Anael looked down at both of them, her breasts and visible womanhood were at a delicious angle from the floor, and it made both Seras and Freddie to blush. "It was getting a little stuffy. No worries, we're still in the closet... sort of; but this way, we have a bit more room. Isn't that nice?" she chimed, leaning down and stroking under Seras's chin, "We have a bit more room to have fun." Seras whimpered, "Y-yes, Miss Anael..."

The elder woman stood up, and touched her delightful curves – she was slim, and her body was a lot skinnier than Seras, almost to an anorexic point. She hadn't fed on real humans in years and it was beginning to show. Her hair swished at her waist as she moved around behind Seras. She bent down and put her arms around the girl's shoulders, "You know, our little friend over there is having a hard time getting stiff again. Why don't you help him out? You have a big mouth – I'm sure it won't be a problem~"

Seras thought about negating the idea, but... she did say she would go with whatever Anael said; and it wouldn't do any harm right? She nodded, a bet hesitant, but still a nod. She slowly sat up and turned, getting on her hands and knees and looking at the shy boy's half erect prick. Freddie opened his mouth to ask what she was doing, but before a word came out, the girl had put his member in her gullet – that shut him up pretty quick with words and made him moan at the feeling of her tongue swirling around his cock's head. Anael leaned down and basically sat on Seras's back, rubbing her warmth against her spine. She leaned over her, watching her give the young boy head. "You're better at sucking than you are talking, you should make that your job rather than back talking me, Seras." Anael teased, Seras held back any comments – it wouldn't do any good, she'd just ignore her.

Seras bobbed her head against Freddie's length, tasting the salty sent of the ejection before. Freddie's little moans were turning into loaded more definite groans of delight. "F-faster," he begged her in a tiny voice, his shaky hands gripping at the black floor mass that surrounded them. Seras obeyed the boy's pleas and moved her head at a faster pace, creating more and more friction between her mouth and his throbbing prick.

It wasn't long before the boy was squirming in pleasure and making some really delighted noises. He came harshly into Seras's mouth, spewing his hot mess into her gullet and making her cough, pulling away. His jizz, still coming, spurted the remaining load onto her face, neck, and chest. His essence coated her chest and dripped over her hard nipples, slipping onto her thighs and the floor below. Anael chuckled, seeing the girl cough and spurt over the load. She moved her warmth against the girl's spine, giving herself chills and finally, she was becoming moist. Seras was finding it hard to move while Anael sat on top of her (which was all part of the elder blonde's plans). She grabbed the girl's hair, making Seras squeak at the gesture, she held onto the girl's locks as her other hand slipped from around Seras's neck to her moistening womanhood. Anael's fingers slipped within her folds, feeling her dampness, and clit. She let out a little moan and gasp at the touch as she moved her finger over it again and again until she felt wet enough.

Freddie watched the girls – one still trying to get wet, and the other panting and groaning as the other rubbed herself on her back. It was enough to get the boy painfully hard once more. He questioned his stamina and will, how many times could he come just watching the two getting horny?

Anael stood up, her now dripping pussy was aching for a release. She wouldn't give it to herself so easily – a waited release was far better than a quick one. She walked over to the boy and boldly leaned down and grabbed his slowly hardening dick. "How cute... You know, I think you're about ready to get inside us, aren't you?" Freddie gulped, and not knowing what else to say or do, he nodded hesitantly. Anael chuckled, "Yes, yes you are." She rubbed the boy with her hands, stroking his pulsing veins and boosting his ego. "My, what a big boy you are – I hope you don't tear poor Seras in two." The boy swallowed hard, his throat dry and his cock visibly ready to go again. It was painfully hard, and Anael knew it.

She turned around and gestured to Seras, making a hand motion, and pulling long dark purple tendrils out of the floor from the void they were in. The police girl gasped when one, smaller than the rest trailed up her thigh and slipped easily inside her wet hole. Seras moaned loudly, feeling the small tentacle stroke her inner walls and test her readiness. It pulled out, dripping with juices. Having seen that she was wet enough, Anael commanded the tendrils to grab the girl's limbs, flip her facing towards the boy, and pull her to the floor, with her hands bound and her legs parted, ass in the air.

Anael walked over to the spread and smiled, "Go ahead. She can't bite you." The words were edgy and Freddie wasn't so sure, but, being as hard as ever, and never having... well, stuck it inside a real woman, he got on his knees and shuffled towards her. His hard cock placed against her wet folds made him shiver, and he was nervous. Seras let out a whine, it was uncertain if it was a plea of want or not. He pushed his thick member inside her folds, and into her dripping cave, and without thinking, rammed in the rest of the way, making the girl squeal, and pant.

Anael watched pensively, seeing the boy's expression of pained pleasure ease onto his face. He looked over at Anael, not sure if he should move or not – and not sure how to actually fuck the tied up police girl. Anael walked over to him and leaned down, slowly dipping behind him and taking his hips in her hands. "You just move it in and out~" she teased, stroking his hip bones. She let go, and the boy gulped, moving slightly and immediately groaning at the feel of her pussy gripping at his rock hard cock. He began to move his hips, making soft groans as he did so. Seras whined, feeling his hard rod push in and out of her folds, her body was becoming warmer with each pump and Anael couldn't help but smirk at her reactions to the events.

Freddie hesitantly grabbed Seras's hips, beginning to get faster with each pump. Seras's face got pushed into the floor, and her tongue rolled out from the intense thrusts from behind. She let out wild groans and wails, trying hard to arch into his thrusts. Freddie panted, arching his stomach over her, and moving his hips wildly against her backside, feeling himself extend and bulge, and then suddenly, his hot cock shot a steady flow of jizz right into her womb and excessively onto the floor.

Anael's laughter rang through the dark abyss. "Poor thing, cumming so easily!" she teased him, stroking his shoulders in a sensual motion. "Here, let me show you how it's done. You have to hold out, silly thing." She pulled the boy back, watching as his now flaccid member slicked out of Seras's drenched hole, seeping the excess cum onto the black floor.

She pulled the boy over and made him sit back down on the floor, to which she hovered over him, taking his exhausted member in her hand and placing it at her entrance. There was no need for him to be rock solid while she worked, the pleasure she was going to get was what she wanted – not satisfaction of a horny man.

She slipped down on top of him and felt him begin to throb at her walls; she heard the poor boy moan and grab onto her chest in agony. She pushed him down with a single hand and moved her free hand to her sensitive button that was pushed out due to him inside her. She groaned gently, touching herself and rocking back and forth. She moved up and down and back and forth, rocking and feeling the boy get hard inside her. She could feel his veins pulsing against her inner core. She laid back and made him get on top of her. She lifted her legs, and opened them as far as she could. She grabbed his hips and made him hit at a fast pace, she continued to moan at the pounding she was assisting in. She only began to cry out when he made her finally climax. She pushed him off of her, before he had a chance and she finished herself off with her fingers. The boy was startled and unfortunately for him, his bodily fluids went all over himself.

The girl merely cackled at this. She wasn't going to let a pathetic human boy taint her insides with his essence. No, no – that right was reserved for the king of the damned. She licked her lips and looked over at the twitching Seras. Poor police girl, all tied up and tired. Which means, the boy was all for the taking.

The thought the plagued her mind about early was trivial, but she couldn't help but enjoy it.

"Now that you've experienced Heaven," she said, turning to the boy with a wicked grin. "I think you'd suit us well in_ Hell."_

The last thing that Freddie could remember before he blacked out, was blonde vampriss sinking her fangs into the jugular of his neck. The faint taste of copper was evident on his lips when he came to, and the protruding canines was something hard to ignore. He didn't mind becoming a fledgling; the only thing that bothered him was that he nearly got a boner every time he saw Seras (Anael, though seductive, was a harsh mistress – enough to scare the sexual frustration out of about just anyone).

What could he say?

He had a fetish for girls with a dominant attitude.


End file.
